


Danny's And Steve's Twelve Days Of Christmas

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: The title says it all- This is Danny's and Steve's very own Twelve Days of Christmas- Christmas Carol. (A cracked Christmas carol for a bit of Christmas fun.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Danny's And Steve's Twelve Days Of Christmas

On the first day of Christmas, Danny and Steve began their day by interrogating a murder suspect in the basement.

On the second day of Christmas, Danny and Steve began their day listening to two perps confessing, before interrogating a murder suspect in the basement.

On the third day of Christmas, Danny and Steve began their day by arresting three foreign spies, listening to two perps confessing before interrogating a murder suspect in the basement.

On the fourth day of Christmas, Danny and Steve began their day by finding four murder weapons, arresting three foreign spies, listening to two perps confessing before interrogating a murder suspect in the basement.

On the fifth day of Christmas, Danny and Steve began their day by solving five kidnap cases, finding four murder weapons, arresting three foreign spies, listening to two perps confessing before interrogating a murder suspect in the basement.

On the sixth day of Christmas, Danny and Steve began their day by testifying in six court cases, solving five kidnap cases, finding four murder weapons, arresting three foreign spies, listening to two perps confessing before interrogating a murder suspect in the basement.

On the seventh day of Christmas, Danny and Steve began their day by shooting seven bad guys who were trying to kill them, testifying in six court cases, solving five kidnap cases, finding four murder weapons, arresting three spies, listening to two perps confessing before interrogating a murder suspect in the basement.

On the eighth day of Christmas, Danny and Steve began their day by avoiding writing eight arrest reports that needed to be written, shooting seven bad guys who were trying to kill them, testifying in six court cases, solving five kidnap cases, finding four murder weapons, arresting three foreign spies, listening to two perps confessing before interrogating a murder suspect in the basement.

On the ninth day of Christmas, Danny and Steve began their day by chasing nine escaped prisoners through the jungle, avoiding writing eight arrest reports that still needed to be written, shooting seven bad guys who were trying to kill them, testifying in six court cases, solving five kidnap cases, finding four murder weapons, arresting three foreign spies, listening to two perps confessing before interrogating a murder suspect in the basement.

On the tenth day of Christmas, Danny and Steve began their day by carrying out ten drug raids, chasing nine escaped prisoners through the jungle, avoiding writing eight arrest reports that still needed to be written, shooting seven bad guys who were trying to kill them, testifying in six court cases, solving five kidnap cases, finding four murder weapons, arresting three foreign spies, listening to two perps confessing before interrogating a murder suspect in the basement.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Danny and Steve began their day by saving eleven scared diplomatic hostages, carrying out ten drug raids, chasing nine escaped prisoners through the jungle, ignored the eight arrests reports the needed to be written, shooting seven bad guys who were trying to kill them, testifying in six court cases, solving five kidnap cases, finding four murder weapons, arresting three foreign spies, listening to two perps confessing before interrogating a murder suspect in the basement.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Danny and Steve began their day by sharing gifts at the Five 0 ohana Christmas party after saving eleven scared diplomatic hostages, carrying out ten drug raids, chasing nine escaped prisoners through the jungle, finally finishing the eight arrests reports the needed to be written, shooting seven bad guys who were trying to kill them, testifying in six court cases, solving five kidnap cases, finding four murder weapons, arresting three foreign spies, listening to two perps confessing before interrogating a murder suspect in the basement.


End file.
